Finding What Was Lost
by fuzzy-vamp-bunnay
Summary: Jasper is on an undercover mission for Maria to find out the Cullens' weaknesses. Bella has moved to Forks to get away from her annoying mother. How will their paths cross? Will they listen to their hearts when love appears? Or will they ignore it, like they have forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This disclaimer will go for this entire story" - **THIS IS MATURE CONTENT! I WILL BE CHANGING IT TO M WHEN I UPLOAD THE SECOND OR THIRD CHAPTER. ONLY THOSE OVER 18 MAY READ. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…duh****

**BPOV**

_Crash!_

"Eep!" I squealed as I ran for cover from the falling bookshelf, jumping on the bed and somersaulted to the other side where I watched books and vases fall from the large floor to ceiling bookshelf.

All I had done was pull a piece of paper from under the piece of junk and it falls over.

Typical, I thought as I dust myself off and walk over to the side of my m=new room to clean up the mess.

I sat there cleaning counting the steps that Charlie proceeded to run up towards my room.

8

9

10

11

12

_Bang!_

The door to my room opened so fast it sprung from the wall it hit and slammed back into Charlie's face.

I tried to hide my giggle.

Charlie had taken me in after I had gotten tired of Renee. Well taken in is kind of an understatement. He was **giving **me this house while he moved in with his girlfriend in La Push, I never remembered the name.

"Is everything alright?" he asked holding his knee that had been hit by the ricocheting door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," I smiled awkwardly. I wasn't used to people caring about me but Charlie did … in his own way. I surprised a grin at the thought; Charlie had no idea how to raise a kid.

"Looks like you are getting settled in nicely," he stated looking around the room at the three walls I had just finished painting black, that where now drying. I could tell he didn't like the color, but this was my house now.

"Yup," I sat there waiting for him to leave.

He backed out of the room, stumbling over the rug in the hall momentarily. Then he righted himself and went back outside to finish loading his car.

After I painted the fourth wall black also I made the medium size bed, AKA put all my fuzzy stuff on it. That included my few raggedy stuffed animals, soft blankets, and a large assortment of multisided pillows. I stapled some posters to the ceiling and set up some spray paint bottles and my alarm on the old rickety side table. I changed into short black booty shorts and an oversized T-shirt with Darth Vader on the front with a speech bubble next to him that said, "I'm NOT your father." My orange and black striped hair pulled back in a scrunchy.

**A/N kudos if you get my reference ;) and yes it is from a commercial … not the movie.**

I set the alarm for 6 AM, locked my door and window, and crawled into my comfy bed.

JPOV

This human's blood tasted divine, I thought as I drained the drug dealer dry.

As I thought the limp body in a nearby dumpster I pulled out my lighter and light it up, destroying the evidence.

I flipped out my phone and dialed Char.

"Yeah I know your eye colors changing back now," she said with a forced bored voice, I could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks Char," I said as I snapped the phone shut.

I had been working under cover for the Maria to infiltrate the Unnaturals' lare and find their weaknesses. They would be easy enough to take out, and I'm not talking about an army either I could do it with my eyes closed. But Maria's army had been under the Vultories gaze for fare to long. We knew they would strike soon. So Maria had found a way to appease them. I would share their weaknesses to Maria who in turn would share with the Vutorie who had always wondered about the Unnaturals and had agreed to Marias plea for mercy with this in mind.

Char had the ability to change people appearances and if she knew you well enough she could d do it from far distances. This in turn made my eyes appear yellow causing the Unnaturals to believe I followed them. Maria also had a slave who could shield the mind of one person at a time and when I realized they had a mind reader and a foreseer I knew I was in deep shit and called Maria. She immediately forced the newborn to focus her gift on me soul till my mission was done.

The Unnaturals in turn thought I was a shield when in reality I was an empath. I could sense there wariness at first when I arrived asking them to teach me their ways. But then they learned to trust me and pushed away their natural instincts… like always. I was always in the background though. Never forced myself in or out of things so I blending in with them.

The thought alone sent shivers down my spine.

You might think the feelings of fear and sorrow would cause me to fall into depression. But no this is not the case. When I feed I love the feeling of fear and unworthiness I receive from my blood bags. They are nothing to me. All will bow to the Major, besides my master. Who of course I owed this all to for her siring me into this life.

I had multiple sides to me; my regular side which was referred to as Jasper is what state I'm in now. The others of which the Cullen's are unaware of are the Major which comes about while I'm training troops or leading into battle. I have one other side but that only come out once when I had been a newborn and I revenged a town killing all inhabitants. Maria has tried many times to persuade me to bring out my demon when in battle but I don't feel the need to. The demon I feel is always deciding when he comes out, it's never me in control of that.

I took joy in the rush of wind and trees in my face as I ran towards the Unnaturals' residence. We had _**school **_today and I had to get changed before the Cullen's wondered where I was. I can't believe it I the God of War is going to _**SCHOOL!**_ How absurd can you get!

I snorted at the thought. These creatures where not vampires they were just old pussies with thick skin.

**Hoped you liked the first chapter peeps. :D**

**I only update it I feel the story is liked, so review my lovely's! **

**I enjoy all reviews because your opinion matters to me, even if they may be considered harsh. I enjoy constructive criticism for I always am striving to make my stories better. **

**OH! AND YES I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THE OTHERS ****WILL**** BE LONGER! SO NO FEAR! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys soooo much for the reviews! Every one of them made me smile **

**Oh and like I said earlier, I think I will be changing the rating to M very soon.**

**BPOV**

_beep beep_

_beep beep_

I groan as my hand flops around knocking over spray cans in an attempt at smashing my alarm clock.

_Beep beep beep!_

I growl as I grab the clock and throw it at one of the now dry walls. I wait for it to start up again, but it doesn't. I grin as I realize I have effectively probably killed it… again.

I needed to go shopping for furniture anyway.

I pulled back the covers to my bed and walked to the window pulling the blinds wide open letting the sunlight warm my skin. I moan as I feel the rays on my already semi tanned skin. I turn and walk over to the grey door that leads to my bathroom. On the way I strip off my shirt then my shorts and panties.

I brush my teeth after turning the water on its hottest setting. I let it heat up as I spit the minty liquid down the sink. I step in and wash all my worries about today away.

_I will have fun!_

_I will enjoy myself!_

_And this will not turn out to be like my old school!_

At the dreaded school my other forced me into; I had been hit on every day. And not in the normal "will you go out with me?" way either. It was a, whenever you're alone I will attempt at rapping you kind of way. This is why I took up martial arts classes (that I took to pretty nicely and in leaving I already had a black belt) and told my mom I was going out with friends while doing so. She would freak at the idea of me actually saying no to a boys needs or actually trying to learn self-defense.

She had always viewed me as the daughter that would grow up to be a hooker and bring all the money back to her to supply for her "needs". These "needs" included any drug she could get her hands on and once in a while when she got "lucky" as she called it, she brought home a guy from the strip joint near our house. Well she thought wrong. I was no one's slave!

When I turned 18 I was outa there with all my money and favorite belongings packed and ready to go. I guess she will have to either get a job or be a hooker herself if she really wanted more money.

As I washed the conditioner from my hair I thought about what today would probably be like.

I would be the "new girl" that every boy would fall for and every girl would be jealous of. The "cool kids would ask me to sit with them and boys would go about their usual routine of "hitting" on me. Last year I couldn't defend myself because if my mom heard of it she would beat me; I have bruises and scars to prove she had the balls to do so too. Also I had the scars from the boys that where just _a little too ruff!_

I started to hyperventilate thinking back to last year. Junior year is when it was the worst, I avoided dark alleys and empty rooms at all costs last year because of how bad it got. I learned to never trust men… or anyone for that matter. I have never had that one girlfriend to cry with or the guy friend to joke with. No I was the slut you could bang for free. I had once come crying to my mother freshman year telling her about how a senior raped me. She had smacked me and told me to wash up my face. Then she proceeded to knock me around telling me it was for my own good and that when guys did that to me it was good practice for later in life when I was going to earn her some good money.

I had cried all night. The next morning I found that all my clothes had been burned and now I had a new wardrobe, but you'd think I would be happy. I wasn't. The clothes where all revealing, way more revealing then my old clothes. I was happy for a moment thinking finally my mom would let me pick out any clothes I wanted now since these told me out front I had no boundaries for clothing now. But then I thought back to last night, remembering how I was "going to make her good money". This woke me up to the realization of what she meant by that.

I took even breaths trying to get my breathing back to normal. I shut off the water and on my way out of the bathroom I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I dried my hair, straightened it, and pushed my bangs across the side of my face like always. I applied white and black eye shadow blending them expertly adding final touches like a thin line of eyeliner and mascara to my long full lashes.

I moved to my wardrobe. I had grown used to revealing clothing; it was actually much more comfortable to me now then regular. I hope they didn't have a strict dress code at this school otherwise I might have to buy more clothes then I had money for.

I pulled on black lace button up corset top that revealed my sparkly red belly button piercing and the star tattoo on my hip, then I jumped into my tight faded blue skinny jeans that hugged all my curves, the jeans also had holes in different spots all around showing of my tanned skin, then I pulled on fuzzy orange socks and laced up my knee high leather high heels. I shrugged on a worn leather jacket just in case it was cold or the freaked about my top.

As I grabbed my grey messenger bag with my note books and pens in I looked in the mirror perfecting my makeup grabbing my make-up pouch and my key chain with house key and other keys on it. Stuffing these things in my bag I put in my favorite tongue rod, it had black sparkles to match the belly piercing, and then put in my regular ruby earrings into the first piercings on both my ear lobes, then I put rings in one the left side and right side filling out the other two holes on both sides. I out a small bar with ruby screw ones in my right ear's top cartilage.

I then closed my blinds, looked at the clock and dashed out the door making sure to lot my bedroom and the house door on the way out. When I straddled my black Harley I took a few minutes of mediation in, calming my nerves.

_Renee wasn't here to beat me when I fought back! _I told myself._ I WILL stand up for myself and beat the living shit out of anyone that touches me!_

With a ruff nod in agreeance to my thoughts I back out of the driveway slowly then sped to my new school, playing with my tongue bar and grimacing when I saw that I was already late.

JPOV

Boring. All this human shit was going to make me fall asleep! And that's saying A LOT if you have the power to make a vampire go to sleep.

I sighed and returned to my day dreams of ripping the heads off of those annoying Cullens and drinking the blood of all the humans in the room. I was in science. Like all my subjects I was the top in the class, I didn't even try. History was my least favorite class because of all the errors in the teachings.

I frowned and grabbed my books heading to second block. All the blocks at this school where one and a half hours long and there were four blocks with a 45 minute lunch.

As I walked down the halls scowling at all who looked at me I overheard chatter from every corner of the school, all of this chatter involving one person imparticular. The "new girl". Fun. I guess I was going to have my ears stuffed with all the shit and rumors that would be spread about her for the next… ah let's say… year? Yeah that's about right. That's how boring this town was.

"Did you see what she was wearing!" a girl almost shouted looking shocked and mortified, but I could feel her jealousy. In fact all I really could feel right now was jealously and lust coming off the student body right now.

I groaned. Great now I get to have a boner all day as well. Luckily I knew how to turn off my gift though. I switched it off feeling the refreshing vibe of my own feelings alone. I walked to history ignoring all the whispers and yelling about the new girl. I stepped in the room and sat in the back like in all my classes, none had the guts to sit next to me, all humans feared me. In their instincts they knew I was be=ad bad news, and I liked I that way. I grinned at this though tapping the desk impatient for the day to end already.

I sat there for what I knew was about 30 minutes tuning everyone out and daydreaming again. That's when I felt a spike in emotions that brought me out of my stupor. I kept looking down at my book not giving into the temptation of falling the humans gazes to what I was sure was the new kid. I sniffed the air, I had wondered slightly with all the lust and jealousy if she was a vampire. But as I smelt the air I realized she was indeed human, but there was something about the way she smelled. I sniffed again taking in her sent of cherries and cigarette smoke, she had clearly just finished smoking, probably why she was late.

"Thank you for deciding to show up miss –"

She cut off the monotone snotty voice of Mr. Kettle. "Izz. My name is Izz," she said in the most alluring voice I've ever heard.

I looked up to see her piercing gaze moving from one student to the next. She had a look on her sexy face as if to say, "what? Want some? Well you can't have any."

I gulped and leaned back smirking at her as I eyed her up and down; she had the best body I had ever seen. And I mean EVER seen. I was a vampire, I had gotten around and no one matched her beauty. She had on a tight button up black lace corset with nice tight jeans and sexy high heeled leather lace up boots. Her jacket was laid over her grey messenger bag, that looked to be heavy for a human, but she looked totally unaware of this fact.

As she turned to glare at the teacher the old perv actually added to the mountain of lust circling the room and he visibly gulped, "y-you can sit back there next to Jasper."

I smiled. Perfect way to get her to fall for me so I could have her be my human slave, I had always wanted to have a slave to do my every whim, appease my blood lust, my lust, and do anything else for me I had in mind.

She turned to glare at me and walked down the aisle towards her doom. As she walked swaying her hips I saw the light flash off her belly ring and the star tattoo caught my eye. I wonder what other things awaited for me as I began to explore her body with my eyes being completely obvious and not caring.

But after she sat I realized I couldn't feel her emotions, or she just wasn't feeling anything. Half way through class me still eye fucking her I start to feel a burning sensation on my thigh. What the hell was happening? I never have felt this before; I moved my hand at vampire speed so none could see as I rubbed my leg trying to get rid of this fire on my skin. But it didn't work. I looked up into the Izz's face and see her smirking at me the pain in my leg increasing. Maybe this wasn't a human; I thought as I let out a low growl letting my eyes turn black.

She looked slightly startled and that's topped the bringing. I didn't eye her anymore for fear of blowing my cover for killing her in the middle of class.

BPOV

Ahh that's better. I through the cigarette on the ground as I finally reached the school parking lot. I parked my bike and headed inside grabbed the schedule from the lady at the main office and walked around trying to find room 501.

Finally finding it I walked in, corrected him on my name I looked around at the room full of now horny teens and may I add the teacher as well. He told me to sit next to the guy in back that was smirking and leaning his chair back.

What the fuck was he staring at? I knew it was me but as I got closer I got madder. I took my seat and tried to attempt ignoring his eye fucking for 20 minutes.

Really?! Stand up for yourself already Izz!

I look over at the lean muscular boy next to me. I eyed his thigh with an intense glare as I did his pants began to smoke causing him to look down and star rubbing it furiously. He looked up and glared at me. I grinned and not knowing how I was doing this I tried to intensive my glare causing him a low primal growl to escape his lips and his eyes suddenly turned all black, well just the pupils. But that was enough for me I stopped and picked my brain for a reason to his eyes changing color.

I shook my head and placed my legs on the desk, putting in my head phones (the teacher didn't mind, I knew he was hot for me but I didn't care. I think it was gross though) *gag* and tried to ignore the curious gaze of the guy next to me.

**I know this probably didn't tell you much about them but it filled you in on some stuff. And vampires don't feel the mating pull towards their mates if they are humans or vise versa because both have to be vampires, just wanted to clear that up for you guys.**

**Sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors :/**

**Ask me questions in the reviews and I will answer them at the top of the next chapter I put up **

**Have a great day my sweets. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh you guys are so lucky two chapters in ONE DAY! This is unheard of! :P well this is what happens when you guys review a lot. I told you I feel more like writing when I get reviews, I wasn't lying. **** So please review.**

**Oh and in response to Guest-**

"**This isn't Bella. Dyed her hair, black walls and slutty clothes? I don't think so."**

**Well first I will thank you for the comment. But I just got tired of reading stories of Bella and Jasper being weak, it irritates me to no end when the characters I like are weak all the time, grated you can show weakness some times, but it just got on my nerves how it continued throughout almost all the stories I find on here. Also the darker parts of it are related to the fact that I can relate more to the character in that way, it causes me to see better from their point of view because otherwise I wouldn't know what to say they were thinking. Oh and she isn't trying be "slutty" it's just the clothes that she feels comfortable in.**

**Well enough of my little ramble…**

**Also I know I'm starting a lot of stories lately but I was thinking of writing one about Jasper/Emmett…?**

**Also Bella's POV will be changed from BPOV to IPOV now that she has come out with her name.**

**IPOV**

I pulled my head phones out and looked at the clock; it was almost time to go to lunch.

I groaned, causing a few heads to turn. Why everyone kept staring at me I have no idea and it was starting to annoy the shit outta me. I put my books in my bag and shoved my IPod into the pocket of my jacket, I then pulled it on but keeping it unzipped because it wasn't that cold.

I didn't want to go to lunch, all the clichés and their eager faces awaiting who I chose to sit with looked to be a nightmare in my head, I guess I could just sit alone.

_RINGGGG!_

The students started gathering their books in a hurry, all but Jasper who took his time putting his books away. He was kind of cute… well okay maybe he was REALLY cute with those muscled body and by the way he carried himself you knew he was in control.

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and walked out of the room towards the lunch room in the middle of the campus.

Uhg… food… Renee always told me I could only eat once a day, I broke that rule more than a few times rewarding me with a few scars on my legs and wrists from when she would hit so hard I would fall into objects such as tables, chairs, and on occasion I would be unlucky enough to try to save myself by grabbing the counter and ending up slicing my hand on a knife, this had happened two times.

I went through the line.

_Renee isn't here!_

_Calm down you're fine!_

I kept telling myself these things as I walked through the line receiving weird glances from the cook as she saw my scars on my wrists and hands as she rung up my chips and water.

I tried ignoring it and walked to an empty table sitting down and started to munch on the salty goodness that is chips, I then guzzled my cool water. As I eat I pulled out my small sketch pad and started drawing different angles of the eye. As I was one my third angle I looked up sensing tension in the room.

The students were looking from me to the lunch room entrance where two very pissed very pretty girls glared at me. Was I in their seats? Oh well first come first serve, I thought as I went back to drawing the lashes on the third eye. I heard clomping of heels and looked up to see 2 sets of eyes looking down at my form. I grabbed a chip and crunched it in my mouth, quirking my eyebrow as if to ask what they wanted. I chewed and swallowed. To my surprise the one with short black hair had what looked to be fire in her eyes.

"Umm," I said looked at them questioningly, "are you incapable of speaking because I'm sorry I don't read minds."

This made them have a semi-startled look on their faces. The tall blonde actually didn't look like she was mad at me, but I could still tell she was pissed. I saw her mouth move but no words come out, this also happened with the shorter one.

This was starting to weird me out so I packed my shit and started to get up and I walked over to another empty table. Then I saw Jasper and two other guys walk into the cafeteria. One of the guys was tall and very muscled, almost reminding me of a smaller hulk but with blonde hair, pale paper white skin, and gold eyes. The other had copper hair, tall, and he didn't look to have that much muscle at all on him. As they sat at the table I once occupied the blonde and the short one sat down.

Oh well my lunch hadn't been as awful as I thought it would be at least.

JPOV

The pixie was at it again, apparently she "saw" the new girl look at Edward wrong in the future or something. She really irritated me to no end. I kind of liked my future having privacy and the shield helped that a lot, Alice always was asking me the raise "my" shield though so she could see the families future clearly. I had just told her that I couldn't and after about the fifth time she gave it up.

"How dare she!" she exclaimed stomping her foot down on the pavement a little too hard, making it crack. Her mate rubbed her shoulders and started whispering lovely dovey junk into her ear.

Emmett just looked over and rolled his eyes at me. Emmett was by far my favorite of the Cullen's. He at least knew how to have some fun, well a mild sense of fun but fun none the less, always challenging me to fight or to arm wrestle. I let him win sometimes and I never used my full strength because if I did I now they wouldn't trust me anymore around them and their humans, thus forcing me to go back to Maria without competing my mission.

Then I saw Rose come out of the main office, strutting in her high heels and short yellow dress, her hair staying perfect even though the wind blew it. I had never really thought of her as anything but a bit of pathetic eye candy. She was always scowling and trying to ruin other's days, which I thought was a good trait till I realized I was also part of the group that got their day ruined. This group I speak of included… everyone. She was just as annoying as Alice in some ways, just as bossy and always has to get her way.

I don't know why Emmett puts up with it. Other than the fact that they are bound by a mating bond. There are two types of mates in the vampire world one is a regular mate and the other is what is called a true mate. For one vampire there are about four mates for them while there is only one true mate for them in existence. This was almost impossible to find.

Alice motioned for Rose to follow her as she walked into the cafeteria. This left Emmett, Fuckward, and I standing alone next to the cafeteria.

"So what do you guys think about the hot new girl!?" Emmett asked loudly with a wide grin, he should know that from this distance Rose can hear him and she is probably pissed.

Yay, another fight between Rose and Emmett that ends in angry sex… yup that's what will happen tonight.

I sighed, this family is so boring, always the same drama every day, same exact routine.

I had told Maria that they all were practically made of weaknesses and the only good thing going for them was their gifts.

Btu she had told me to stay for one more week, and then I get to go home again.

Edward spoke in a softer voice as to not make Alice any madder then she already was, "I haven't seen her yet." He looked like he didn't really care but I could see a little interest flicker into his eyes.

Tut tut Edward what would mommy Alice say? I think in my head.

I chuckle at my own little joke.

They both send me questioning glances but I ignore them and walk towards the lunch hall for the blood bags.

IPOV

Finally the last bell rings letting me escape the confines of rules and restrictions placed by this school.

I walk to my motorcycle while reading a book I got from the library while we were in English class. Apparently this book had myths of this place in it and I wanted to figure out all this town had to offer in form of entertainment so I read on. I saw his shadow just in time to side step out of the way. I looked up from my booked annoyed at the interruption. It was the copper headed boy from lunch, I had also noticed how lovey he was with the short girl at lunch and it seemed she was nowhere in sight.

He gave me a look up and down my body as I stood there putting my book in my bag and then continued to walk to my motorcycle. Suddenly I feel something unbelievably cold grab my arm, I gasp. I turn and see Copper Head grinning at me and leaning back against his? Car the Volvo.

Before he can take his arm back to his side I grab it and twist it behind his back and shove him against the car hood. I lean down over his back and whisper in his ear, "Don't EVER touch me AGAIN."

At this point I walk off and hop on my bike speeding off away from the gaping faces of the student body. I swear I heard someone choke on a fly back there.

**Ehh I myself don't personally like this chapter but I needed Izz to meet the Cullens somehow. **

**Also don't freak out about the part where Izz totally out strengths Edward. It may be part of her gift *wink wink* that you will find out probably next chapter…**

**Yeah its short too I know. But most chapters will be as long as the last one I assure you.**

**Review please my lovelies! It's the only reason I update! (well not the**_** only **_**reason I update but you get the point) :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys? :D**

**Well thank you all so very much for your reviews, it really means a lot to me. **

**Also this chapter will shed some light on Izz's mysterious skills. ;)**

**Have fun reading…**

**IPOV**

Locking the door behind me as I entered the house, I walked towards the stairs which would take me to my room.

My stomach rumbled in protest and I felt a small burn on the back of my throat, as I walked by the kitchen on my way up to my room. I didn't have any food in the house let alone the kitchen.

A small grin escaped to my mouth as I thought about how I will finally be able to spend some of that money I saved up from that class I taught once a week at my old dojo. Charlie had also given me a large amount of money saying how he didn't really need it and hoped this helped with getting settled. I knew he felt bad about not taking care of me as a child, but feeling bad about the past doesn't mean much in the present, to me at least.

The walls had dried overnight, I had briefly noticed this morning but now I smiled even more realizing I could get to decorating. Renee never let me loose with decorating in my old room. She had just said that it would ruin the walls and waist money and time.

I searched through one of my two luggage bags and found my IPod dock. Hooking it in the wall I scrolled through my playlist until I just put it on shuffle. I had already placed all of my cloths in m cherry wood arm ware and my makeup and accessories where on my black vanity. The bed, night table, wardrobe, and vanity where the only pieces of furniture besides the floor to ceiling length mirror (if you could call that furniture) I was alright with that though, I didn't need a lot of furniture because then where would the tread mill and punching bag go?

I pushed the one empty luggage bag under the bed and grabbed the other, dumping its contents onto my bed then shoving it under to be reunited with floor again. I looked over the small amount of books (and sketch books), my laptop, and my black belt. I hadn't been able to grab the whole uniform in my rush to escape while Renee was out, but at least I managed to grab this.

I took the belt and hung it on one of the hooks on the coat rack near my door. I then moved to place the books in stacks under my vanity, and place the laptop on the bed. As I danced my way over to my bed to read my new book the burning feeling returned. I had always felt it, though much milder, but Renee had told my it was nothing just a sore throat from when I wouldn't shut up as a baby. I had been forced to believe her because I had been living with it for a while, but it never really hurt this much. I put my hand around my throat, gagging.

"What the fuck?" I said as I pulled my jacket back on zipping it up most the way and ran down to my bike locking doors behind me and shoving my key ring in my jacket pocket.

I revved my bike and drove down the road in search of a quick restaurant.

Ahh! A small diner, just what the doctor ordered.

I walk in and ask for a table. As the waitress steers me to my table I feel multiple eyes on me. I grab a menu and take my seat. When the dark haired waiter comes back he gives me a wide smile and I tell him my order trying not to laugh at his failed attempts of flirting.

I surprise him and myself at my order though, medium raw steak and fries with a glass of water. Since when did I start to like eating bloody steaks?

Oh well it tasted amazing! I realized as I took my first bite. I fucking moaned as the burn of my throat ebbed away. As I finished my food and drink I left the payment on the table and walked out to my bike.

I was stalking up on steaks tonight! I thought as I drove done to the small grocery store.

JPOV

I had gotten tired of Rose and Emmett's yelling so I excused myself and went out for a calming hunt. After wards I jumped into a nearby tree and sat overlooking Seattle with a tired demine. I pulled out my phone and it didn't even ring before I heard his voice.

"What up fucker?" he asked jokingly.

"Why didn't Char pick up?" I asked picking at piece of peeling bark on the tree.

He chuckled, " oh she is changin' your eye color but I just wanted to tell you somethin'" he said in his mysterious cocky voice that he uses right before telling people that shits about to hit the fan of that he has his "feelin's".

"What?" I growl impatiently, puling the tree branch next to me so I'm almost snapping it off.

"Well let's just say you might be bringin' someone back with ya," at this I heard him snicker.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

But before I could start yelling at him to explain he cut me off with a snap of his wrist closing his phone and effectively ending the conversation.

"Shit," I growl to myself jumping from my seat and uprooting a nearby tree and throwing it a good distance to let out some anger.

I huffed as I walked slowly back to the house. Hopefully the fighting had ceased. Usually like fighting, but nit when I don't get to get involved too.

Tomorrow will be Friday then I only have five days left in this hell hole. I smile at the thought.

IPOV

It had been a long day. I had gone rockery shopping, which was really just me buying a water purifier and all the steaks they had in stalk, which did by the way turn _many _heads. Ithon bought a bookshelf from a garage sale and which I had to ask them to bring to my house since I couldn't take it back on my bike. They really agreed while I also added some other things to the stuff I bought there, which included, two more old novels (which happened to be a=on the civil war), I had always found battle history interesting, I then bought a few candles and on my way home a few lighters of different styles.

Io had always kept it secret but deep-down I knew I was a pyromaniac.

I had nailed a few boards into my way making places for all my candles to go then I had set them up put all my books in eh book case and out the lighters in a bin on the night stand, moving my spray paints to the corner near the door to my room. It was finally starting to feel like home.

I had called a few places and ordered a new punching bag to hang from my ceiling and a new tread mill, this was starting to take a toll on my savings but I spared the extra expense.

And after I let a few steaks though I put them on a plate and went back to my room to eat and then finally get some shut eye.

When I lay back into the softness of my bed realization hit me, "shit!"

I didn't have an alarm clock. Oh well. I shrugged. Tomorrow was another school day but I could just be late and say I lost my way, again.

I smiled as dreams began to take me; they revolved around swirling gold eyes and flashes of white teeth and skin.

My skin started to tickle and warm. I stretched and stood next to my bed. I peered out the window, shading my eyes to see the sun out. I was glad the sun had been out today. I hoped it didn't disappear like yesterday. When I had gotten half way to school the sun had started to be covered by clouds and a fog had emerged.

I sighed, a happy sigh and looked at my IPod; it surprised me that I had actually gotten up in time to not be late to school, but only if I rushed.

I didn't have time for a shower so I just grabbed my cloths. I threw on a blue push up bra, sliding a tight black tank top over it, I then added a tan long sleeve shirt that didn't cover my shoulders but instead just rounded off from my armpits and formed tight long sleeves that got a little looser and covered half of my hands, then I pulled on light blue faded jean shorts that just covered my butt with a few rips and worn through holes here and there. I then pull on socks and my black steel toed combat boots. I then put on blue and grey makeup that brought out my grey blue eyes and since I forgot to take out my rings yesterday I just left all my jewelry in from yesterday. I tightened MT hair and pulled my side bangs to the side they belonged on, pulled on my jacket, grabbed my shit and I was out the door in a flash.

As I sped down the narrow almost deserted roads I felt the sun warm me through my jacket and start deepening the tan on my already tanned legs.

JPOV

It was sunny so we didn't go to school today but for some reason I was feeling a pull to go anyway. Charlie had called in and told the school we were out camping and in other words we were trapped in this prison of a home.

I sat in my study/room longing on the worn leather lazy boy reading history books and highlighting the facts that they got wrong. All the while I felt a small ache in my chest and a feeling like I wanted to go to school. I tossed off the sensation to a brake in routine that had me all riled up.

After the fourth book being almost completely highlighted and notes made in margins I was starting to want to get rid of this pain. It had to be more interesting than sitting here doing stuff that that in others midst would equal to school work anyways. I could call Char and ask her to make my not shine but then that would give the Cullens something else to ask about and was tiring of their questions. So instead I just jumped out my window and made a dash towards the school preparing myself to sit there and be a grade a stalker.

When I got there I saw that fourth block PE was out enjoying the warm weather with a volley ball game. The teams where being chosen by two team captions. One was Mike and one was Jessica, I always was trying to reason with myself not to blow my cover and kill them, but they were just so damn annoying.

I saw that Izz also had this class and she was in the back of the group of people being chosen. I could hear her breathing slowly in through her noise and out through her mouth. Her eyes where closed too.

Hmm

Was she meditating? In the middle of PE or was she just enjoying the weather?

She was brought back to reality when Mike called her name first for his team. Of course the cocky bastard would think she would like this. But of course I wasn't surprised when she huffed obviously agree at the guy for braking her concentration, but I could feel him and some of the other students start rolling in lust as she walked to the left side of the sand volley ball court in her tight black boot shorts and low cut school t-shirt. I must admit that I sucked in my breath at her beauty ad for some reason I let out a growl as Tyler stared at her ass absolutely drowning in lust with an obvious little (yeah I said _little_) problem down below.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Why had I just growled at a teen for acting like a teen? Not like I liked Izz or anything.

_Or do you?_

The major spoke in my head, he hadn't come out since the first day I was with the Unnaturals because he just couldn't take how annoying they were.

_Now your back,_ I think to him with a bit of attitude in my thoughts.

_I'm not going to let you fact his up, he said matter of fatly._

_Fuck what exactly up? _He was starting to confuse me.

He chuckled in my head, _you'll see soon enough. _

And then he was gone, leaving me pissed thinking back to my conversation with Peter and how it had been much the same.

I would ask my demon about it but he doesn't talk and I really didn't feel like asking him to come out right now just for this petty problem.

**So guys please review, I promise you I update MUCH faster if you do.**

**Hope you like the story so far and where it's going. You got to see a little more about Jasper.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I might be looking for a Beta soon…**


End file.
